


I Can't Ever Lose You (nsfw)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Series: Vital NSFW Collection [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, NSFW, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: During a battle with some Vakauza, y/n takes a shot for Yondu. She has to guide him through how to help her, and Yondu is a complete mess through the entire process. Romance / smut later on. Requested by @udontadixonlover on Tumblr when I briefly opened requests around Valentines Day.





	I Can't Ever Lose You (nsfw)

You've been stuck on the ship in the Med Bay for what feels like forever. Thankfully, Yondu sensed this, and invited you to come with him on a mission; it wasn't supposed to be dangerous, just a simple snatch and grab.

It started out that way, but everything took a bad turn when you were ambushed by a huge group of people you later found out were the infamous Vakauza, a band of pirates and rivals of sorts to the Ravagers. Unlike the Ravagers, who had a code to live by, nothing was off limits or went too far for the Vakauza. They didn’t think twice about treating living beings as cargo or shooting someone in the back.

Almost immediately after the ambush began, you found yourself in the middle of a shootout. Yondu pushed you down into a little valley between two hills, out of the blaster fire. His arrow was zipping this way and that, taking out enemies as he saw them - but he didn't see one, sneaking up behind him with a blaster.

You did.

Fearing for your boyfriend's life, you charged at Yondu and tackled him as the shot went off. There was a red-hot explosive pain in your side and you screamed as you fell to the ground. 

The next hour was a blur, a confusion of pain and alternating bouts of bright light and darkness. You woke abruptly once as someone moved you and you cried out. Looking down, you saw your entire side was soaked with blood before passing out again.

* * *

You wake up to the familiar surroundings of the  _Warbird_. You're lying on the cot reserved for the wounded. You close your eyes and concentrate on calming your breathing before opening them again. You force yourself to take a mental step back and take a clinical look at the state of the things. 

You feel weak, and your hands are shaking a little, but you don't feel too cold; your skin isn't clammy, nor does it look excessively pale. That means you haven't gone into shock.  _Good_.  _It doesn’t hurt as much as it did before, either. Painkiller maybe?_ You glance down at your side, and see it's been bound with a mix of bandages, cloths and what might be Yondu's shirt. _Yondu!_ You think with a jolt. _Is he okay?_ "Y-Yondu?" you call out, as loudly as you’re able.

 _"[y/n]!"_ The Captain is at your side in an instant, dropping to his knees. "Baby, are ya okay?" He reaches for your face, then draws his hands back, as if not sure if he should touch you or not. His eyes are wide and suspiciously purple-rimmed, like he's been fighting back tears.

"I need to get to the Med Bay," you say weakly, holding out your hand to him. He grasps it, lifting it to his lips. "I'll be okay, spaceman." You give him a shaky smile.

"We jus' touched down in the Docking Bay,” he says, his voice thin and strained. “Kraglin's gettin' a stretcher for ya right now."

"I'm going to need your help, Yondu. I can't operate on myself."

He swallows visibly, but nods. "Don't worry honey, I'm - I'm gonna take care a' ya."

* * *

Yondu is a complete mess.

You've never seen him so distressed and nervous as when he's helping you in the Med Bay. Tears are in his eyes the whole time, and he's nearly biting his lip through trying to hold them back. You have him run you through the diagnostic machine, then have Kraglin, whose hands are currently steadier than Yondu’s shaking ones, administer a dose of adrenaline to you. After this, you quietly dismiss the First Mate so you're alone with your boyfriend. 

"Gods baby," Yondu bursts out once Kraglin’s gone, gripping your hands, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let ya come, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry." He repeats the words over and over, the tears finally escaping his eyes to roll down his cheeks.

You feel bad, but you almost laugh. He’s making a bigger deal out of this than you, and you’re the one who got shot. "Yondu," you say with a gentle smile, wrenching your hand from his to wipe the tears from his cheek, "Stop. I'm going to be fine. The shot didn’t hit any organs and I’m not in danger of dying. This was not your fault; you had no idea we were going to be ambushed. And I'm glad I came, otherwise you might have been shot in the back!"

“Yeah, but-”

“But nothing. I’m going to be just fine. Now I need you to listen, you need to help me close this wound up.” You’re shocked at how well you’re handling this; you’ve never been wounded more than a cut or a sprained toe. You realize that having to stay calm for Yondu is actually helping you stay calm and focused yourself.

You have him gather the right materials and diagnostic machines to assist; you remind him that this can’t be the first wound he’s dealt with, and you’re right. He admits that he’s probably stitched up and treated thousands of wounds in his lifetime, both his own and other crew members’.

"See? This isn't any different."

"Any diff-! _Yes it is!"_ he nearly snarls. "This is  _you!"_

"And I'm going to be  _fine_ , Yondu. Now let’s do this. The sooner we begin, the sooner it'll be over."

After a long and tedious couple of hours, you at last lie exhausted but healed. In the end, the machines did most of the work, sealing up the wound with some sort of organic glue and dissolvable stitches. Yondu hovered over you the entire time, apologizing, then asking if everything was alright, and if you were feeling any pain before apologizing again. At one point you had to tell him to shut up, because you couldn’t concentrate on the procedure.

Yondu cleans the wound area at your instruction, and puts clean gauze and bandages on it, just in case it opens up.

You’re in the Med Bay for a week, although with this space-age technology at your disposal, the wound is completely healed in about four days. During this time, you hear with some amusement that Yondu has put the crew all on high alert – he has given strict instructions that no one is to be shot or stabbed, no one is to become ill or injured in any way, not even a stubbed toe, accidental or otherwise, because the _Eclector_ is without a functional medic and he doesn’t want you bothered. Kraglin tells you that Nillgrac bit his tongue at lunch the other day and the Captain nearly killed him when the pilot yelped in pain _._

Yondu is almost always in the Med Bay with you unless you’re sleeping and even then, sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night to see him slumped in the chair at your bedside, asleep himself. It’s at times like these that you’re reminded just how much the man loves you. His chest rises and falls in a steady rhythm, his head lolled to one side, mouth open slightly. Smiling softly, you watch him until your eyelids droop, and you succumb to sleep once again.

The day you’re released from the Med Bay, Yondu steals you away to his quarters. He leads you up to his bed, and you laugh as he begins removing your clothing. The laugh dies away quickly, however. Yondu undresses you more gently and slower than he ever has before, interspersing his actions with soft, loving kisses and caresses. You can’t help but moan and affirm his actions, urging him to continue. After you’re both naked in his bed, he takes your face in his hands. “I love you, [y/n],” he says. “Please, don’t ever do nothin’ like that again.”

“I can’t promise that,” you say, stroking the puckered skin along the base of his implant. “I’d do it again, if it meant protecting you.”

He presses his lips tight together as the lower one trembles slightly and pulls you into his arms. He holds your body tight against his, cradling your head against his shoulder. "I can't ever lose you, darlin'," he whispers, his voice strained. "I can't. I don't think I could go on livin' without ya."

His words bring tears to your eyes, and you lean out of his arms in order to place a kiss against his lips. “I can’t lose you either, Yondu. That’s why I pushed you out of the way.”

“Baby,” he begins, but can’t finish. He presses his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. He lowers you back against the furs and pillows, careful not to put too much pressure on the place where you were wounded as he holds you.

He covers you with tender, purposeful kisses from head to foot, taking extra time swirling his tongue around each of your breasts. His large hands caress your legs and belly, the rough pads of his fingers making your breath catch. He nibbles and licks the tender column of your throat, where it arouses you most, before moving down between your legs. He eases you into a shaking climax not just once but twice, just by using his tongue and fingers.

When you moan and cry out his name, reaching to pull him into your arms, he lines himself up and pushes smoothly into you. You arch under him, pressing your breasts into his chest, clutching at his shoulders.

He cups the back of your neck his hand and bends over your throat, ghosting his lips over your skin as he begins to rock his hips into yours. His movements start off slow and gentle but increase in pressure and speed. With every thrust, you moan louder. It isn’t long before you climax again, and he follows right after. Even after he’s finished, he continues to rock gently against you. “Gods, I never get tired of seeing ya like this, baby.” He breathes in your ear. “I love you.”

“I love you,” you whimper, holding him tight. A tear escapes your eye as you press your head into his shoulder. “Don’t ever leave me, Yondu.”

“I ain’t gonna, baby,” he says, holding you out and caressing your cheek with his thumb. There are tears in his eyes as he kisses you. “I’m always gonna be here for ya.”

“And I’ll always be here for you.”


End file.
